Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hemostatic equipment, specifically to hemostatic equipment capable of providing foolproof effect in an operation direction, and ease to use at home without assistance of professional medical staff.
Descriptions of the Related Art
Nasal hemorrhage is a symptom occurs occasionally in human nasal cavity. From statistics, nasal hemorrhage symptom occurs usually in the following groups: children with thinner nasal mucosa, elders with excessively dry nasal cavity due to few intranasal secretions, cardiovascular disease patients needing to take anticoagulant and patients with poor hypertension control. In addition, it also occurs usually for patients with nose injury and patients with postoperative hemorrhage in nose. The sites in the nasal cavity prone to bleeding are behind the junction of the nasal vestibule skin and the nasal mucosa. For current treatment with respect to nasal hemorrhage, people not only choose ice compress and local pressing to stop bleeding, but also choose to insert imbibition material into nasal cavity via nostril until proximity to the intranasal bleeding site. Thereby, the inflation due to absorption of intranasal blood compresses the intranasal bleeding site in order to mitigate intranasal hemorrhage symptom.
Generally, the patient with nasal hemorrhage would usually insert wadding composed of blood sucking material easily available at home, such as toilet paper, cotton, or gauze, into the nostril. However, such wadding tends to split under draw force, and is difficult for extraction from the nostril after blood sucking, or generates adhesion with inner wall of the nasal cavity in hemostasis process, such that secondary injury occurs for nasal cavity during extraction. Furthermore, there is risk of inhalation into nasal meatus or throat. Moreover, the most common problem occurs in that such wadding cannot press the bleeding site inside the nasal cavity of the patient in compliance with nasal cavity shape effectively, so that there is limited effect in mitigating intranasal bleeding symptom.
Therefore, someone designs nasal splint and nose stuffing cotton. The nasal splint is used to clip the nose. Generally, the nasal splint cannot clip the intranasal bleeding site exactly, so that intranasal bleeding symptom cannot be mitigated. The nose stuffing cotton can absorb liquid in the nasal cavity, and get inflated after absorbing the liquid to press the cavity wall of the nasal cavity. Before using the nose stuffing cotton, people usually need to apply force through fingertip to guide the nose stuffing cotton to enter inferior nasal meatus through nostril. However, people cannot view their own nasal meatus without other observation apparatus. Moreover, general people have no knowledge about channel of nasal meatus, together with fear about insertion of nose stuffing cotton into nostril, so that it is very difficult for the nose stuffing cotton to get close to the bleeding site inside the nasal cavity smoothly. Predictable effect for operation of nose stuffing cotton is available only with assistance from professional medical staff, so that it cannot be used by individually at home.
Thus, dealers in current medical field desires to develop a medical instrument by providing a hemostatic equipment for home use, such that a patient under hemorrhage symptom can operate to stop bleeding for the bleeding site inside the nasal cavity individually.